Roger Rabbid
"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Roger's reply to just about anyone who trolls him on YouTube Roger Rabbid is the main antagonist in The Adventures of Rayman and Sonic. He holds a grudge against Rayman for (accidentally) killing his friends and wants to kill or enslave all who oppose him. History Roger started off like your typical, run-of-the-mill Rabbid, causing annoyance, screaming "DAAAAAAAAAH!", causing Rayman fans to wish he was dead, etc. But that all changed when Rayman's using of a Chaos Emerald sent him and 4 of his friends to appear right next to Rayman. Naturally, they chased after him. Unfortunatly for Roger and his friends, Rayman was halfway running from them when he bagan to wonder why he was running in the first place. Rayman then proceeded to attack Roger and friends. Unfortunatly, what Rayman did not know was that he had accidentally killed Roger's 4 friends and had made Roger smarter by knocking him on the head. While unconcious, Roger had a vision that he was the king of Mobuis and he had a whole load of slaves, henchmen and carrots to munch on. However, Roger then woke up from his dream and found that it was night time and his friends had been killed. He then plotted his revenge against Rayman and all his friends. Attempt to Kill Rayman Roger first started off stealing Eggman's invention the Evolutiray and tested it on Cream the Rabbit, turning her into a teenager. He then used it on himself to make himself smarter. When he got into Rayman's house, he used it on Fang the Weasel, turning him into a baby, while he was about to capture Rayman. When Rayman woke up, Roger told Rayman of that incident I just told you above. As Roger was about to kill Rayman, Richter Belmont came in and whacked Roger into the nearby cave. Roger then knew that just killing Rayman was not that easy. thumb|300px|left|Roger's History Attempts to take over Mobius Realising that just killing Rayman with no weapons and allies was no easy feat, Roger then invaded Eggman's lab, where he convinced Eggman's Crabmeat to betray Eggman and work for him. Roger roboticized Eggman, but Eggman had a special item with him to still have his free will, should he ever be roboticized himself. Eggman then escaped, leaving the base to Roger's command. While Roger was planning, a single speck of Phaazamus was absorbed by Roger and made him more evil. This made him want to attack Rayman. Summoning all his now-on-his-side robots, he sent a massive armada towards Rayman's house. However, Sonic The Hedgehog hit him, thus sending him to his house and the robots retreated. Seeking revenge, Roger made Fang not only an adult again, but increasing his IQ by 50% and sending him to capture Rayman. When making preparations to go and attack Sonic, Link appeared next to Roger and irritated Roger with his annoying voice. Roger than launched a massive weight apon him. That night, went to attack Sonic by himself, and after careful consideration of the famous 'Ennie Meenie Miney Mo' method, he came to the conclusion that he would capture Sonic and make him his slave. Sonic then ran out of his house. Roger then angrily marched back to his lab but, the following morning, had a hole made in the lab's wall by Sonic, who was confused that Roger was in there and not Eggman. However, Rayhero and a Grox appeared next to Sonic. Roger, however, became greatly irritated by the Groxian insulting of the Grox and launched a massive weight apon it, like he did with Link. Personality Roger is a mean, cold villain, and hates Rayman and all his friends. He is not protective of his allies and has no real friends. He is not prone to go out with girls and takes no interest. Basically, he is if an emo turned evil. YouTube Account To make his Global Domination commercial, Roger has made a YouTube Account, so be sure to leave a troll comment feedback on how he's doing to spread the lulz around.